Súcubo
by DarkVampiHime
Summary: Hinata ha revelado su verdadera apariencia No Humana cuando Sasuke la dejó,ahora ella tendrá que hacer cosas que en el pasado había prometido jamás hacer. ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo logrará Hinata liberarse de nuevo de su verdadera apariencia para ser de nuevo la tímida y dulce jovencita de puros sentimientos?
1. Mi verdadera ¿Apariencia?

Hola Comunidad Fanfictionera  
Espero que este Fanfic tenga un buen recibimiento haré todo para que la trama sea bien recibida.  
Disfruten el capítulo, estaré subiendo capítulos seguido ya que no los haré tan largos para que no sea tan cansado.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Mashashi Kishomoto no son míos así como no lo hago con fines de lucro sino con el sólo crear historias fantásticas.

Universo Alterno... muy Alterno :D

**Capítulo 01.  
Mi verdadera ¿Apariencia?**

* * *

_Tengo miedo de que descubras mi repudiada apariencia  
Resiste conmigo por favor  
No te haré daño tan sólo deseo amarte_  
_No me dejes, no corras, no huyas  
Que en mi seno quiero guardarte  
No te haré daño tan sólo deseo amarte  
Me has dejado ¿Qué haré? No podré seguir aguantando  
¡Quédate! Te lo suplica mi otro yo  
No te haré daño tan sólo deseo amarte._

* * *

Un Sasuke de 17 años de edad caminaba por un pastizal, bufó molesto odiaba sentir el detalle de pequeñas hojas frotándose contra su piel nívea, siguió por aquel camino de tierra mientras que en su rostro se posaba por el camino de un lugar que parecía no tener fin, miraba al horizonte y en efecto el pastizal parecía no acabarse _-¿Dónde demonios se encontraba su familia?-_  
Caminó con actitud pesada y con demasiado aburrimiento encima tratando de dar con ellos.

– Sasuke-kun–volteó a mirar ante el susurro de su nombre de tono suave pero parecía que nadie lo había llamado, desconcertado ante lo que pasó siguió su camino sin reparos dejando lo que pasó como una extraña coincidencia o quizá algún trastorno de idiotez momentánea al encontrarse en un lugar tan jodidamente desesperante.

–Sasuke-kun– y de nuevo comenzando volteando para encontrar el susurro suave sin encontrar silueta humana a la vista, una vena hinchada de molestia asomó en su frente tosca pero suave, alguien lo estaba jodiendo y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Pronto observó frente a él como una silueta femenina se hacía cada vez más grande conforme caminaba, confuso camino hacia allá sin despegar su mirar en la silueta mediana fijándose en las curvas de ella que estaban muy bien colocadas en su lugar y su pecho era un bulto tan exquisito que no podía dejar de verlo _-¿Qué mierda?- Me parezco a esas estúpidas fans_- Pronto vio como la figura se detuvo frente a él viendo sus estaturas a consideración, ella era más pequeña que él y por consiguiente podía observar a detalle cada parte de aquella extraña, su cabello negro con destellos intensos azules, su cara perfilada de color nieve, los dos trozos de luna que tenia por ojos con un toque de lila, largas y gruesas pestañas que se doblaban en las puntas, labios rosas y carnosas; tan dolorosamente hermosa que no parecía de este mundo.

– Sasuke-kun– ¡Oh! era esa voz que le llamaba con fervor, sin poder evitarlo aquella molestia volvió, frunció las cejas y chasqueo la lengua con molestia al tener enfrente a esa persona que lo jodía anteriormente, desarreglo su cabello como signo de desesperación a tener tan torpe mujer.

– Hmp, ¿Qué quieres Hinata? – Sí, esa chica era Hinata Hyuga su molesta novia, ¿cómo se había hecho novia de chica tan torpe? Se preguntó el mismo, ni siquiera él entendía como sucedió.

– Sasuke-kun, perdón por tardar mi padre me detuvo porque llegó mi tío Hizashi-sama – Susurró dulcemente, con las mejillas teñidas en un tono rosa, él contrariado ¿Cuándo demonios dejo de tartamudear? Que pesado, lo jodía que se sonrojara por todo –Vamos a comer, ¿Tus papás están más adelante verdad?– dijo tomando la mano de él para que caminara al lado de ella, Sasuke la soltó de inmediato, ella se miro confusa por esto Sasuke jamás hacía eso y sin duda ese día estaba más raro.

– Déjame en paz Hyuga, molestas– la mujer cohibida ante la actitud fría de su novio, ¿Es qué acaso había hecho algo mal para merecer tan frío trato? El tono de voz de él sonó tan hiriente que sintió empequeñecer.

– Sasuke-kun, etto ¿Pasa algo? – dijo con voz trémula por el frío tacto pero trato de no dejar a Sasuke incomodo – Va-vamos nos es-esperan…– ella comenzó a voltear cuando una mano detuvo la acción– Sasu-Sasuke-kun? – su voz sonó adolorida al ver que él nada mas le apretaba con mayor fuerza su antebrazo dejándole con un dolor punzante y una marca roja, ella gimió adolorida– Me due-duele– soltó con temor adherida en su voz suave.

–Deja ese estúpido tartamudeo es de fracasados o ¿Es qué eres un A? – murmuró haciendo énfasis en lo último, acido el azabache de ojos color carbón estaba acido y demasiado intimidante, sin soltar el agarre hacia su novia apretando aún más su antebrazo hasta que sintió el tocar de sus huesos pequeños.

– Por-Por qué? No entiendo Sasuke-kun– soltó contrariada sin querer seguir tartamudeando pero aquello la estaba matando, sentía temor.

– Hmp, me molestas Hyuga, lárgate de mi vista– escupió de la nada Sasuke fuera de sí, la Hyuga sí que lo hartaba, soltó de golpe a su novia y ésta frotaba suavemente su antebrazo adolorido por la herida que le hizo su novio, comenzó su ojos a cristalizarse mas detuvo sus lagrimas con fuerza para que no saliera de sus orbes perlas.

–Pero… tú eres mi novio. No entiendo que…– trató inútilmente de estar tranquila pero su voz comenzó a salir con pánico, su lengua se trababa con su propio cumulo de saliva que sentía ahogarse.

– No te amo– de la nada dejó salir Sasuke sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras como si aquello fuera nada, la Hyuga ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase dejándola como si estuviera sobrando  
–Eres molesta, torpe y mediocre, El gran Sasuke Uchiha no necesita a una fracasada a su lado– dijo sin mirar con molestia trabada en su boca comenzando a partir en busca de su familia para quizá tener una comida decente después de que aquella molesta mujer estuviera cerca de él. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo de la vista de la Hyuga, ésta comenzó dejando salir borbotones de perladas gotas que salían de las comisuras de sus ojos, confundida, tan confundida por su novio. Corrección, su ahora ex novio.  
_ –¿Qué había hecho mal? Siempre que él le pedía que estuviese con él, corría por ir y si éste se iba y la dejaba trataba de comprender a pesar de que no diera explicación, ella siempre estuvo con él a pesar de que a él le gustaba mejor pasear solo–_Su rostro se descompuso asintiendo a la nada .

–No soy nada para Sasuke-kun, él merece a alguien mejor que yo– y como si hubiera sido un disparo la mujer de perlados ojos se acostó en posición fetal tratando de sentirse bien, inútilmente porque nunca lo logro, sus lagrimas que caían contra la tierra comenzó a formar un pastoso lodo que manchaba su rostro níveo, lloró quejándose con libertad al no ser escuchada, tan sola como siempre estuvo, de pronto sintió algo inundar su ser pero no hizo caso a la sensación nueva, siguió solamente llorando.

Sasuke caminaba sin inmutar su rostro pero había un diminuto malestar recorriendo tenuemente su estómago, se lo frotó pensando que tenía hambre y apresuro el paso para llegar pronto, había mirado hacia atrás y vio como su ahora ex novia caía con pensar a la tierra con lágrimas cubriendo su bello rostro. _–Hmp, patética_–con voz aliviada de no tener tan pesado ser en sus hombros  
–Estúpido Itachi te tengo que dar las gracias porque me liberé de ella– murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa recordando lo que su hermano mayor le había dicho en la mañana.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke recorría su habitación en busca de sus pantalones favoritos con un bóxer color negro acentuaban sus piernas trabajadas de color nieve, su trasero redondo y su prominente miembro oculto bajo ese pequeño pedazo de tela, recorrió su habitación sin pudor y pronto los vio colocados en su pequeña silla donde estaba situada su mesita de noche que utilizaba cuando estudiaba, los tomó bruscamente y prosiguió a ponérselos .

–Sasuke– habló una voz grave, ronca y cálida, mientras abría la puerta de su pequeño hermano viendo como éste se vestía, Sasuke vio como se adentraba alguien sin tocar al cuarto y era su hermano Itachi que vestía un pantalón negro holgado con una camisa negra de cuello alto y ancho de un color azul más oscuro, una chaqueta negra con adornos tribales, su rostro nieve, ojos afilados color negro y unas extrañas marcas cerca de los ojos, como ojeras contrastado con el cabello largo sujeto en una cola de cabello baja, bufó con molestia al ver que éste miró como se vestía y su hermano mayor sin inmutar su rostro serio.

–¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar, Itachi? –dijo viendo desafiante a su hermano mayor que miraba como si nada, Sasuke terminó por subir el zipper del pantalón, sacudió apuradamente su camisa.

–Lo hubiera hecho si mi estúpido hermano menor no hubiera dejado la puerta abierta– dijo con un tono burlón Itachi sin siquiera arrugar sus facciones, Sasuke lo miró con molestia, a él le pareció tonto y gracioso. –Vas a ver a la señorita Haruno– dijo afirmando ante la sorpresa de su hermano, como si hubiera que adivinar hacia donde iba su estúpido hermanito, Sasuke borró el rostro de sorpresa y rió con malicia.

–Sakura de señorita no tiene nada– dijo con sorna el Uchiha menor que se disponía a salir pero Itachi se paró en la puerta evitando esto –Llegaré al almuerzo a las 3 de la tarde no te preocupes y déjame divertirme Itachi- dijo empujando con fuerza a su hermano y éste que como si fuera nada no se movió ni un centímetro, aquello molesto a Sasuke y ejerció mayor fuerza pero nada pasó  
–Vamos Itachi muévete se me hace tarde– dijo pesadamente al ver que no movía a su hermano.

–Me importa nada que tengas que hacer con la NO señorita Haruno– aquello divirtió a Sasuke  
–Pero ¿Por qué le haces eso a Hinata-san?- dijo con la voz tan fría que caló el cuerpo de Sasuke que borró al instante la sonrisa burlona que lo había divertido.

–Lo que yo haga con esa Hyuga no es tu problema– dijo sin ver a su hermano a la cara pero soltando con fastidio un bufido dando a entender que ese tema lo molestaba.

– Tonto hermano menor– dijo llamando la atención del joven Uchiha que lo miraba con detenimiento sin emoción en su voz–A madre le cae bien Hinata-san y a nuestro padre FUGAKU le encanta tenerla en casa, ¿No es acaso por eso que la invitaron a ir a la comida?– dijo como el buen genio que Itachi era, miró a Sasuke cabreado y ni siquiera le importó.

– Hmp- fue la única respuesta de su pequeño hermanito que con brusquedad trato de hacerlo moverse, él listo como ninguno detuvo su puño. – ¿Y eso qué? Mamá y Papá entenderán que ella es poca cosa para mí– dijo desafiando a su hermano sonriendo aburrido.

–Es por eso que tienes algo con la señorita Haruno a escondidas ¿no?- Eureka, el joven Uchiha carraspeo yendo de lleno al rostro del mayor y como si Sasuke fuera una pequeña molestia lo levantó en brazos y lo arrojó a su cama – Hinata-san es demasiado inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que haces, ella no lo merece– dijo mientras en su voz Sasuke percibió algo así como rencor bien disimulado, pronto el cerebro de Sasuke hizo click.

–Nunca te ha molestado que juegue con Sakura, entonces ¿Por qué tener las molestias con Hinata? – dijo con inteligencia el pequeño, Itachi entendió a donde quería llegar y dejó que todo fluyera como la cosa más normal.

–Haruno-san es más fuerte que Hinata– dijo con voz tranquila como respuesta lo que el Uchiha menor entendió como un _"Hinata es débil _". –Siempre he visto a Hinata-san como alguien que repudia la violencia es por eso que nunca hace nada con tus escapadas con la señorita Haruno-san– dijo con voz pasible y sincera Itachi sin fruncir sus cejas, Sasuke se enojó pero sonrió para sus adentros.

–No entiendo, ¿Eso es fue antes o después de que te enamoraras de ella?– dijo con una sonrisa de victoria Sasuke esperando la reacción de Itachi, reacción que nunca llegó porque el rostro de su hermano se mantenía pasible y suave como siempre lo estaba.

–Lo que yo sienta por Hinata-san no es ahora tema de conversación, Sasuke- habló con voz fuerte y ronca Itachi con lo que Sasuke acababa de decir, ¿Cuándo su hermanito se volvió así?

–Eres un genio en todo pero en relaciones amorosas y en cuanto a sentimientos apestas como esa perdedora y mojigata Hyuga, ni siquiera estás negando lo que te pregunté- dijo con burla y también asqueado de meter a esa Hyuga como si fuera algo importante.

–No lo he negado- dijo con la misma voz pasible, serena y calmada Itachi, revelando sus sentimientos, Sasuke quedó sorprendido de ver que siempre Itachi era sincero hasta en estos temas pero aquello no lo iba a intimidar.

–Esa Hyuga quédatela si quieres siempre ha sido una mojigata, tan perdedora como muchas chicas dicen que es– fue entonces que quizá sus ojos lo engañaron pero le pareció ver molestia en los ojos de su hermano mayor.

–Entonces ¿Por qué la hiciste tu novia? – dijo sabiendo la respuesta que prefería no oír pero sabía que era necesario, apretó un poco los dientes esperando sin aflojar sus facciones que se mantenían serias.

–Has visto esos senos Itachi, quería llevármela a la cama pero nunca me permitió hacerlo– dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus dientes, imaginándose a la Hyuga desnuda. Itachi se mantuvo firme en cuanto a sus reacciones y sonrió para sus adentros, el gran Sasuke Uchiha nunca se la pudo llevar a la cama –Mi vida amorosa no te incumbe y mientras esa Hyuga quiera yo le haré creer que es todo para mí- dijo soltando una carcajada maliciosa.

–Eso es cierto tonto hermano menor y menos me interesa tu vida sexual– dijo volteándose para irse, escuchó como Sasuke comenzaba a caminar para salir y se detuvo mientras su hermanito chocaba contra él– Termina con Hyuga-san, antes que se entere que estás con la señorita Haruno– dijo caminando con tranquilidad.

–¿Y por qué crees que haré eso? – dijo con voz desafiante mirando la espalda de su hermano Itachi, estaba crispado de ese tema.

–¿Por qué crees que deba hacerlo, madre? – volteo con tranquilidad a su izquierda mirando como ella tenía entre su manos un florero con pequeñas florecillas adornándolo, sus ojos se mantenían ocultos entre sus cabellos azabaches, y en su alrededor un aura roja, Sasuke tragó seco mirando a su madre mientras despedía un aura de furia.

–Estás engañando a Hina-chan con Sakura Haruno, ¿Sasuuuuke-kun? – comenzó con su voz de ultra tumba a resonar en el pequeño pasillo mientras veía a su hijo mayor caminar con tranquilidad y ella se sitúo frente a su hijo menor, ésta le arrojó el florero que Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar, siempre le tuvo terror a su madre que se ponía como fiera. – Es mejor que termines con Hina-chan, querido hijo– sonrió pequeño y murmuró con voz tenebrosa, Sasuke asintió con temor caminando nervioso. Un escalofrio recorrió su columna y volteó a mirar a su madre que lo miraba con dolor, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con disimulo.

**FIN DEL FLASHACK**

* * *

– Hmp, como sea– siguió caminando tranquilamente observando como sus padres estaban ya más cerca de él, Fugaku tomaba un poco de sake mientras que Mikoto servía onigiris y carne en varios platos, su hermano Itachi había reparado de su pronta llegada y lo veía fijamente con esos ojos afilados de color carbón, Sasuke no se cohibió ante la mirada penetrante solo volteó como si hubiera algo más interesante que ver. Fugaku miró a su hijo menor y emitió una sonrisa leve

– Sasuke ¿Dónde está Hinata? No la veo por aquí,¿Es qué acaso no la pasaste a recoger? – Dijo con voz fuerte mirando para ver si encontraba la silueta de la pequeña Hinata.

– Sí Sasuke ¿Dónde está la señorita Hinata?– Dijo adrede Itachi crispando así al Uchiha menor, Sasuke miró con odio a su hermano a lo que éste solo atinó a curvar un poco sus labios en una falsa sonrisa.

–Terminé con Hina-chan– dijo con voz alegre bien disimulada ocultándolo así con una tristeza cínica que solo logró percibirlo Itachi. Mikoto frunció los labios preguntándose si eso era cierto, así que atinó a sonreír creyendo en su hijo Sasuke mientras que Fugaku se mostró confundido.

–¿ Por qué? Ambos parecían enamorados– dijo rebuscando algo con suspicacia,miró como su hijo lo miraba y sabía que había algo oculto.

–Deja a Sasuke-kun mi amor– dijo salvando la situación Mikoto, Itachi la miró y percibió que su madre creía ciegamente cuando Sasuke mostró la sonrisa cínica anterior, escuchó suspirar a su padre y sonrió con burla interiormente al saber que su padre no creía en él.

– Como quieras– terminó con voz amarga el Uchiha mayor al verse derrotado por su mujer, Mikoto sonrió dándole unos onigiris con trozos de carne y tomates, Sasuke tomó el onigiri y lo mordió orgulloso de haber burlado a su madre, comieron en paz y en detenidas veces miraba de reojo a su hermano y vio que éste no tenía emoción en su rostro, se extrañó con eso pero prefirió victoriar al verse ganador.

El día pasó entre platicas triviales por parte de Mikoto y su marido. Itachi se levantó y sin decir nada se marchó con un "_Tengo cosas por hacer"_dejando a una extrañada Mikoto, a un confundido Fugaku y a Sasuke riendo burlonamente.

En otra parte en las afueras del barrio Uchiha.

Hinata caminaba con los ojos llorosos con pasos pequeños trataba de encontrar algún lugar donde desahogarse. Sus pies desnudos chocaban entre sí como si fuera una loquita caminando, su falda de arandelas color negro se encontraba levemente manchado y su blusa suelta de manga baja color celeste estaba sucio con un poco de lodo, sus mejillas se encontraban empañados en suciedad y lagrimas, daba gracias porque no hubieran personas que le molestasen con su patética muestra de Heredera Hyuga, su cabeza dolía de preguntarse sin cesar de los ¿Por qué Uchiha Sasuke, la botó como un trapo sucio?, mientras tanto sintió algo en su pecho queriendo salir, prefirió no saber el por qué y sólo siguió caminando con pesar. Pronto sintió el roce de algo tosco por uno de sus hombros desnudos dio un respingo y volteó temerosa de que fuera Sasuke, miró con temor los ojos carbón que le penetraban su ser, su corazón se aceleró con dolor, respiró con dificultad y sintió con más intensidad eso queriendo salirse de su cuerpo, se desmayó con esa persona atrapándola en brazos.

Pasaron varios minutos y poco a poco abría los ojos, le molestaba la luz que le pegaba de lleno a su rostro que ahora sentía fresco. Frotó sus ojos con molestia y murmuró quejosa abriendo bien los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que los rayos de sol emitían.

– ¿Estás bien? – exclamó mientras la chica sentía la voz de esa persona con preocupación pero sonó tan frio como un tempano, Hinata sintió su boca seca y de nuevo recordó a Sasuke así que se corrió con temor de lado contrario a esa persona que estaba acompañándola –No te haré daño Hinata-san– dijo fríamente, la Hyuga sin creerle tembló de miedo sintiendo acrecentar ese algo adentro queriendo salir.

–¿Qué deseas Itachi-kun? Burlarte de mi como Sasuke-kun– sollozo llevándose segundos después las manos a su rostro quitándose las lagrimas bruscamente, Itachi se mordió el labio inferior, no era bueno en sentir pena por otros, tocó lo más cálido que pudo su hombro pero ella rápidamente se lo quitó–Alé-Aléjate– con voz temblorosa dijo–Por favor Itachi-kun, aléjate– la chica comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones que Itachi sorprendido la sostuvo en brazos para que no se lastimara, la chica sintió que no podía retener eso que quería salir y simplemente dejó que todo pasará sin antes que en su mente se escuchará un –_Hinata-chan no has cumplido, es hora de reaparecer–  
_  
–Vamos a el Hospital– dijo preocupado mientras trataba de levantarla pero la sintió tan pesada que cayó con ella. –¿Qué demonios? – murmuró entre dientes confundido.

–Ha co-comenzado– dijo temblorosa la mujer que comenzaba a brillar, Itachi se sintió cegado con la luz que comenzaba a emitir Hinata una luz blanquecina de un color demasiado puro, trató de observar a la chica pero aquella luz lo cegaba demasiado, pudo ver con dificultad como el cuerpo de aquella Hyuga se partía en dos aquello lo asustó y vio como caía algo cerca de él quejándose con dolor, era la voz de Hinata pero la percibía diferente, demasiado diferente.

Poco a poco la luz se fue atenuando pudiendo ver con claridad la mujer que tenía al lado de él, se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar como de la espalda de Hinata salían unas extrañas alas de murciélago quizá, sus huesos sobresalían de sus alas se veían tan finos y blancos, mientras que las plumas eran grises su espalda se teñía de rojo y la chica chillaba con dolor, sus ojos perlas se tornaron violáceos puros, su ropa había cambiado, sus ropajes apenas cubrían sus zonas intimas, algo así como un pequeño bikini cubriendo apenas sus pezones notándose sus redondos senos, y más abajo unas bragas de color escarlata al igual que la parte superior, sus piernas ahora manchadas de su propia sangre la hacía ver tan sensual, su cabello negro con destellos azules se encontraba más largo, Itachi se sonrojó, pasaron minutos hasta que las alas de aquella inocente muchacha se extendieron, no eran alas de un ángel, eran alas de un ser oscuro que le calaban la columna sintiendo como estremecía cada célula de su ser. Hinata se removió con brusquedad tocando sus alas, cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido y comenzó a chillar como un ave herido, desconcertado Itachi que le tocó uno de sus finos dedos blanquecinos para llamar su atención.

– No me toques Itachi-kun– dijo con voz trémula, asustada apartando con infinita dulzura la mano temblorosa de Itachi, levantó levemente el rostro encontrándose con el rostro confundido de Itachi , ella espero ver aterrado a aquel muchacho de orbes negras –¿No me tienes miedo Itachi-kun?-temblorosa soltó con un poco de emoción en su voz.

–¿Por qué debo temer? Es que…. No entiendo– apuntó sus alas y sus ropas diminutas de aquella chica, ella se encogió en vergüenza, tapándose sus partes intimas mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de un rojo cereza. –Hinata ¿Qué eres tú? – preguntó con duda el Uchiha observando cada facción del rostro sonrojado de Hinata, mientras ocultaba en su fina espalda y delgada espalda las alas tan alargadas. Estaba realmente descolocado no entendía que rayos acababa de suceder.

-Soy…. algo así como un…. Súcubo- pronunció con voz seca mientras su ojos violetas se tornaban de color perla con tonos lila de nuevo, espero temiendo la reacción de Itachi que mantenía tragando seco ante la revelación de la pequeña Hinata.

* * *

Buenas Noches tengan para mí que es horario de México  
Buenos días o Tardes en cual lugar en la que estén todos por aquí :3.

Bueno aquí vengo con otra idea que acabo sacar recién de mi cabeza así que está fresco el capítulo, espero no me den muchos tomatazos por esto :3!  
Espero me dejen un Review me gustaría saber que piensan.  
Sin más preámbulos me retiro...


	2. Súcubo

¡Hola!  
vengo con otro capítulo, ahora es mucho más corto pero creo que así podré hacer capítulos más seguidos :3  
Disfrútenlo

_-"Pensamientos"-_  
-"Narran"-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto NO me pertenecen, sólo hago de ellos un pasatiempo creativo en mis tiempos de ocio.

* * *

**Capítulo 02.**

**Súcubo**

Hinata miraba con nerviosismo a Itachi que la miraba descolocado tan confundido como ella lo estaba la primera vez. Itachi suspiró entregándole al demonio sus pensamientos nada había de lógico con lo que acaba de suceder. La mujer de perlados ojos comenzó a mirar deseosa el cuerpo fornido del Uchiha, su rostro comenzó a oscurecerse en lujuria de desear poseer tan perfecto cuerpo, el morocho no pudo mas que ver esto inquisidoramente al ver como la chica miraba con lujuria impregnada en sus bellos ojos de luna.

–Hinata-san– roncamente despertó del letargo, la lujuria de aquella mujer que lo miraba hizo despertar algo oculto en él pero no quería verse poseído de tan vulgar sentimiento con ella – ¿Un súcubo? – Exclamó dudoso el hombre de ojos carbón a la finura de la muchacha lujuriosa.

–Nee… Itachi-kun– sensualmente removió sus caderas hacia él que con extraño sentimiento quiso apartarse pero no lo hizo en ese instante, ella lo ponía nervioso con su actuar.

–No Hinata-san–con voz ronca trato de remover con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chica caliente que estaba frente a él –Cuen-cuéntame qué eres tú? – La chica pareció entender y despertar, de pronto se sintió avergonzada con su proceder atrevido. Hizo una reverencia muy inclinada, llevándose la cabeza cerca del suelo –No Hinata-san no haga eso– levantó el mentón de la cabizbaja muchacha que avergonzada seguía sin querer levantarse.

–Déjeme por favor así, es que…– titubeo trémula, su voz suavecita hizo estremecer a Itachi –Es que no creo poder soportar tenerlo tan cerca sin hacerle nada– salió nerviosa y avergonzada su lengua trabada en una emoción cremosa y demasiado hipnotizante, no quería que saliese así. Itachi removió el contacto haciéndole caso a la mujer. Hinata suspiró con desilusión al no tener el contacto cálido que le proveía itachi al tenerlo cerca pero quiso ser positiva de que todo podría estar bien al tenerlo unos centímetros alejada de ella.

–Itachi-kun yo…. soy súcubo–reparó de nuevo en el tono de voz sucio y vulgar que comenzaba a emplear. Itachi calló ya había escuchado eso antes pero no comprendía.

–No entiendo Hinata-san, no entiendo–se aferró a sus ropas pulcras queriendo un sostén de la cual aferrarse. Una verdad lógica no paralela.

– Itachi-kun le contaré porque confío en usted mucho más de lo que confié en su hermano Uchiha Sasuke, sólo por el hecho de traerme hasta aquí quiere decir que merece mi respeto–el Uchiha se dio cuenta del tono áspero con dolor que empleo cuando mencionó a su hermano y no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque después de todo, él le pidió o mas bien exigió a Sasuke que terminase con ella. Por otro lado el lugar donde Itachi llevó a la Hyuga era sólo un riachuelo situado poco más afuera de sus barrios así que no fue nada. Hinata vio asentir a Itachi después de un rato, luego la imagen de ex novio apareció se pintado en sus recuerdos, sintió algo en su pecho como si hubiera una pesadez de la cual se estuviera liberando– Yo no soy humana Itachi-kun, la madre que me concibió no era una Hyuga ni siquiera existía tal clan como ahora lo hay, quizá…. Usted haya escuchado de Lilith– lo último lo menciono con terror, demasiado áspero cual lija nueva pero con un respeto obligado que debía sentir por su querida madre y progenitora.

Itachi miró con desconcierto a aquella muchacha que sentía le gastaba una buena broma.

–Lilith– conservó en su voz la actitud más firme y respetuosa al sentir que ella hablaba de algo demasiado antiguo, pronto el negó, de otras culturas no conocía nada sólo tenía la cultura de Japón con sus seres mitológicos y fantásticos que él creía burdo y demasiado nulo como para aprender de él. Hinata sopesó sabiendo la respuesta anterior.

–Lilith es mi madre, lo que muchos consideran un rumor de su vida, de su existencia como si nunca hubiese pasado si sucedió Itachi-kun. Le contaré a fondo porque sé que usted no entiende nada ahora– afirmó el morocho con la cabeza, la Hyuga observó esto al mirarlo de reojo, contuvo los deseos oscuros de retenerlo para intimar con él, bajó con pena y lujuria su suave rostro para que sus impulsos no se intensificasen más.

–Adán y Eva conoce usted Itachi-kun la historia de los primeros humanos sobre la tierra no es así? – Escuchó un escueto sí y ella no tuvo que pedir nada más para proseguir– Eso en parte sí sucedió mas no al principio. Mi madre Lilith fue la primera esposa de ese joven Adán, él hecho de polvo por el ser supremo que es Dios y ella con la arcilla que asemejó la perfección de una mujer bella. Ella era libre y de hermosa perfección mas nunca encontró paz con Adán ambos se encontraban con diferentes opiniones porque cuando él quería acostarse con ella mi madre se negaba porque consideraba que la postura recostada que él exigía era ofensiva como la mujer libre que era, la posición sexual común entre hoy. Adán, él demandaba que ella como mujer se situase debajo de él, mi madre no aceptó, ella pensó que como su igual dispondría de todo lo que en el Edén le habían ofrecido por ende no debía estar abajo, debería tener tanta libertad como la que Adán disfrutaba, ambos eran hechos de polvo entonces ¿Por qué ella tenía que tener menos que él? Una mujer integra, independiente y hermosa no debía obedecer a un hombre que no la trataba como a su igual, ella quería gozar de la sexualidad también como del erotismo del que Adán disponía pero todo se lo negaron. Aquello enojó tanto a mi madre que desobedeció a Dios, la actitud sumisa que Adán y Dios reclamaban no era capaz de dárselo. Dispuesta a salir de ese Edén ella exclamó invocando el nombre de Dios, cosa que en la tradición Judía lo consideraban como algo osado con una soberbia suprema no digna pero ella no desistió ante la invocación que le hacía a su mayor porque no consideraba su voz como algo que debía de reparar. Nombrar a alguien que no debía ser nombrado era incluso aún peor que no obedecer a sus mandatos así que pronto se fue de aquel Edén con las alas que Dios dispuso para ella.  
Muchos "cuentos" sobre lo que después pasó con ella son suposiciones por no tener una base en concreto pero ¿cómo? Aquello sucedió hace millones de años; muchos creían que Adán la envió en su búsqueda cuando dijo que no podían echarla así de la nada, Mi madre al tener al enviado con ella le dijo que estaba mejor en ese lugar que cuando habitaba en el Edén, cuando Adán le exigía ser sumisa otros demandaban fiereza y era algo que ella deseaba siempre, ser sumisa, ella no era así. Entonces fue en que Dios creó con la costilla Adánica, lo antagónico de lo que mi madre era, siendo así Eva la mujer de aquel joven llamado Adán, muchos creían que era tanto el deseo que mi madre expedía que ni siquiera Adán se contuvo y se escapaba por las noches para ir en brazos de mi madre que en el acto sexual se removía siempre no dejando que Adán la domara. Haciendo que él la odiase al esfumarse en frío viento.  
Son cuentos, leyendas y demás que se han hecho alrededor de los millones de años aunque algo si es cierto– tragó seco ante la verdad de su tenebrosa madre – Ella se acostaba con los demonios y era amantes de éstos, procreaba alimañas y mataba a los bebés, bebiendo su sangre pura para después reemplazarlos con los demonios concebidos, seres que después se unían a su ejército de seres inmortales que satisfacían los deseos de su madre es por eso que igual fue llamada reina de los vampiros.

En cuanto a mí Itachi-kun mi existencia aquí es una extraña coincidencia, algo que jamás debió de suceder– exclamó cremosamente Hinata mientras mantenía el rostro sobre la tierra que jugueteaban sus pies con un aire melancólico – Mi madre deambulaba por todos los rincones en busca de alguien a quien cumplir sus fantasías, acostarse y beber de su sangre después, algo que era su regla primordial era no concebir hijos que no fuesen demonios por lo que acostarse con humanos y luego procrear hijos sería un acto de sumisión así que cada vez que mi madre se acostaba con algún humano ella mataba a bebés de mujeres como un acto contradictorio a querer ser madre, ella simplemente no amaba, deseaba placer carnal, cumplía fantasías y desollaba a los caídos, recalco, no había embarazo porque durante el sexo no tenía actitud pasiva hacia el hombre porque simplemente no quería tener el rol de mujer sumisa y dependiente.

Mi madre era fría, calculadora, de infinita belleza y dolorosa inteligencia, nobles, criados, esclavos, ella era amantes de todos aquellos que pedían a gritos placer y fantasías sexuales por cumplir pero mi madre no contó que un día de Invierno se encontrase con un hombre de pulcra apariencia, elegante en movimientos y sensualidad persuasiva, un hombre de cabellos de seda castaños, de ojos blancos por la ceguera permanente en la cual el hombre había hace tiempo nacido, sin embargo no aquello hipnotizo a mi madre de frío corazón sino que el estatus de noble y la humildad de criados terminó capturando la atención de mi madre, no era un hombre al que podría hechizar, él no la podría ver y por ende no tenía fantasías sexuales las cuales poder pedirle a mi madre para así con ella tener. Mi madre hizo de todo para que ese hombre de caparazón por la ceguera se abriera con ella mas nunca ocurrió, ese hombre deseaba amar con verdad y no solo fantasías y un buen rato querer pasar.  
Pasaban rato juntos, la actitud firme cada día asombró a mi madre ya que a pesar de ser ciego ese hombre percibía como si pudiera todo verlo, aceptó la condición de demonio de mi madre, ella nunca pensó escuchar eso y terminó aceptando el amor, mi madre con los ojos de aquel caballero quedó fascinada y sin darse cuenta en el corazón de ese señor se adentró cuando por fin pudo observar sus puros sentimientos mi madre se transformó, grande fue su sorpresa sino que en ella misma pero sin alas. Mi madre no entendió si fue aquello una fantasía y al hombre en la cama se llevó, ella se dejo llevar por sus caricias suaves, ella por siempre había dominado y las caricias que le brindaban eran de lujuria, deseo y al estar terminando de un profundo miedo pero con ese hombre no fue así ese hombre con cada roce le decía que la amaba, mi madre cayó entregándose a él, dejando que él la amase como él quería y tan pronto mi madre se dio cuenta embarazada de ese hombre se vio. Hiashi Hyuga era el nombre de su amante, de su amor.

Mi madre por más que lo deseo no pudo liberarse del embarazo, Hiashi siempre estuvo con ella, él la tocaba y ella se dejaba, entre jadeos él murmuraba que la amaba y ella correspondía siendo sumisa sólo a aquel hombre. Hinata Hyuga nació a los 9 meses después y aunque Hiashi nunca pudo a su hija ver con los ojos dijo que su amor por la niña lo llevaría en sus ojos, gran fue sorpresa de Lilith cuando la niña de ojos violáceos pronto se tornaron perlas y no blancos como los de su padre a diferencia de que ella no era ciega, pero si un súcubo menor a su madre, la reina.

El tiempo pasó y Hiashi enfermó no sin antes Lilith otros herederos dejarle a él. Herederos NO demonios sino que eran completamente humanos no como la pobre Hinata que como demonio nació– clamó cantando como si un cuento de hadas fuese, Itachi miraba más con encanto que con terror lo que Hinata acaba de confesarle, todo parecía sobrenatural.

– Enton-Entonces, tu clan…– sabía que aquello no le terminaba de ser claro, si ella nació hace miles de años la Hinata de ahora ¿Cuántos millones de años tendría? Eso lo confundía no pensaba como el genio que era.

–Mi clan nació de los herederos que Lilith le dejó a Hiashi antes de que éste muriese, mi clan fue formado casándose entre primos para tener una genética pura es por eso que somos muchos de ojos perlas y tonos grises. Yo nazco conforme un Hiashi de siglos aparezca, siendo siempre su primogénita, siempre un demonio y no un humano porque desde el principió como demonio nací, mi madre que muere después es sólo un poco de esencia de mi madre real– apaciguada entre sus deseos Hinata apretó sus puños en señal de molestia– He vivido y repetido mi vida siempre sólo que ahora con un diferente resultado–

–¿Resultado, Hinata-san?– hizó que la Hyuga lo mirara tratando de entender, la muchacha inclinó su cabeza con frenesí no quería encimarse a Itachi dejándolo bajo de ella porque todo comenzaría, al menos quería retener ese momento sólo un poco más.

–Sí, Itachi-kun– escuchó su propia voz temblar– Sasuke Uchiha es la razón– carraspeó suavemente con dolor.

–¿Qué tiene que ver mi tonto hermano en todo ésto?– aquello lograba crispar sus sentidos porque siempre Sasuke en su vida?

– Siempre ha habido un Sasuke en mi vida, siempre siendo dulce, protegiéndome de las burlas, haciéndome a mi misma cada siglo más fuerte y por consiguiente más co-dependiente de los sentimientos que tenía hacia mí – susurró cayendo en cuenta de lo que le vendría pronto.

–¿Pero… no siendo un súcubo, el "derecho" a amar debe ser negado? – cuando creía comprender Hinata parecía tenerle otra sorpresa.

–En efecto Itachi-kun. Yo como súcubo que soy no tengo derecho o mas bien no debo de amar por mi naturaleza oscura pero dado que yo no pedí nacer como demonio mi madre hizo un trato hace ya millones de años en los cuales…. Yo cumplía fantasías mas sólo eso puedo hacer, matar y beber de su sangre no me corresponde, no soy vampiro mas he tenido a varios como esclavos míos. El trato que hice con mi madre Lilith es que si yo me enamoraba y él me correspondía podría yo vivir como una humana pero mi madre fue clara debo de hablarle de mí como súcubo y si me aceptaba como demonio yo no volvería a serlo de nuevo, viviría el resto de mi vida como una humana pero claro con los recuerdos y mi madre siendo la misma–

–Comprendo…. O mas bien no Hinata-san– ella viroteó a mirarlo. ¿Es qué acaso no había sido clara? –Comprendo todo eso pero ¿No habiendo un Sasuke que te ama en cada momento en el cual vives toda tu naturaleza demoniaca debió de ya haber terminado?– curioso de más Itachi lanzó la pregunta al aire no sabiendo si era eso adecuado.

– Mi madre me dio el cuerpo de humana cuando comencé mi búsqueda de aquel hombre amado y al encontrarlo se hizo temporal quedarme así. En efecto Itachi-kun hubo Sasukes que me amaron pero como humana nunca pude revelarles mi verdadera naturaleza ya que antes de que mi cuerpo volviese en su forma real ellos morían por ser hijos de nobles y por ende muy solicitados para matarlos y tener recompensas por ellos. En todos mis nacimientos siempre un Sasuke lograba enamorarme mi madre no deshizo el trato porque nunca revelé mi naturaleza ante ellos– sabia la pequeña Hyuga hablaba con tristeza mal disimulada mientras se tornaron sus ojos violáceos intensos– Mis ojos puedo controlarlos ahora ya que nací de ojos perlas pero mi naturaleza de demonio hizo que mis ojos pronto se vieran como los de mi madre. Soy un súcubo después de todo. Los ojos perlas los podría tener como humana y por ser parte del clan pero cuando Sasuke terminó conmigo sin siquiera haberle dicho la verdad mis ojos se tornaron de las del demonio porque el trato se ha deshecho y pronto mi ojos perlas desaparecerán.  
Pensé en decirle la verdad en unos días cuanto mi apariencia se revelara al cumplir 18 años de edad, siempre los Sasukes perecían antes que yo los cumpliese y cuando por fin los cumplía mi identidad real se mostraba y con esa edad moría luego de miles de años. Ya que no puedo envejecer – alzó levemente su rostro y observó como Itachi fruncia las cejas –No malentiendas no cumplía fantasías, como te dije mi madre no deshizo el trato. Yo …. sólo divagaba esperando mi muerte cada día– pesadamente miraba de nuevo hacia abajo no quería caer, no con Itachi, no al menos ahora.

–Comprendo– avergonzado por pensar que ella cumplía a pesar fantasías cuando esos Sasukes morían –Ahora que Sasuke terminó contigo es como si el trato no existiese más porque no se ha cumplido. ¿A tu naturaleza de súcubo y todo lo que implica deberás de regresar? – cultamente suspiró sabiendo que nada bueno pasaría, sintió en su pecho algo trabarse y pensó que era pena por el dolor que ella sentía.

–Sí, yo… cuando mi madre me dio la oportunidad juré y me hice la promesa de que jamás volvería a mi naturaleza de súcubo ya que los actos que hacía me avergonzaban pero oscurecida por el infernal deseo que hay siempre los…. gozaba– dijo roja con sus ojos empañándose en lágrimas, ciertamente se odiaba pero todo eso era lo que era – Por eso me prometí eso pero ahora…– soltó ligeras lagrimas y sus alas parecían reaccionar comenzando a moverse, ella trato de calmarse y suspiró reteniendo aquel preciado oxigeno en su cuerpo –Ahora a mi naturaleza de súcubo volveré. Por favor Itachi-kun vete– sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el hombre guapo que tenía enfrente sus alas deseaban apresarlo y Hinata hundirse fundiendo sus labios rosas con los escarlata de él, simplemente los deseaba.

Itachi observó cada milímetro de la Hyuga sabía que se resistía ante ella misma, no deseaba pensar con cuantos ahora se acostaría aquello le removía sus adentros con furia como si hubiera lava. Así que poco a poco con lentitud se levantó acostumbrando sus rodillas a su cuerpo que se encontraba según él más pesado. Dio una rápida mirada a la espalda desnuda de la Hyuga y le arrojó su chaqueta negra.

Hinata sintió algo tibio posarse en su espalda y entendió que era la chaqueta de Itachi, sonrió con ironía su cuerpo jamás se calentaría sino era con un hombre debajo de ella pero trato aún así inútilmente de aferrarse a la calidez que aún quedaba impregnada en la negra vestimenta. Escuchó como el chico corría hacia seguramente donde se encontraban sus padres y … Sasuke ese nombre hizo sentir a la chica vacía pero deseaba poseerlo también. Alzó la mirada cuando no escuchó nada de Itachi

–Cuídate lo mejor que puedas de mí, pronto serás uno más de mis esclavos Itachi-kun– murmuró muy suave con voz envuelta en lujuria y sus ojos aun cristalizados con las mejillas levemente rojas –_**Muy pronto, todos…**.–_

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3~_


End file.
